Someday When I Stop Loving You
by Taylorblue21
Summary: When someone tells Percy him and Annabeth aren't meant to be, will he listen? And if he does, will they be able to find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I looked around at my new surroundings, hardly able to believe that I was no longer at Camp Half Blood. My new residence is in San Francisco, California; I know I'm supposed to stay away from _her _but I needed some kind of connection between us.

Flashback:

_I had just gotten an iris message from Athena telling me to go to Olympus immediately. Chiron was the only person I told, because I didn't think I would be gone for that long. Boy was I wrong._

"_Hey Boss! What's up?" Blackjack asked me. I told him to take me to the plaza and we were gone by nightfall. It felt nice to ride in the wind, but I told Blackjack not to fly too high. Zeus probably wouldn't zap me out of the sky since Athena needed me there, but I decided to play it safe anyways._

_As we descended towards the Empire State Building, I assured my Pegasus that he could go home and rest. He started to protest, but I told him that if I needed him I would call. He gave me a look that said you-better-stay-out-of-trouble, and took off towards camp. _

_My focus was on walking into the elevator, when I suddenly remembered that a man usually was on duty in the lobby. As I looked around I found no traces of him, so I shrugged it off and pressed the up button. The Gods must be mocking my request for better elevator music, because "Baby" by that Justin Bieber kid started playing from the speakers._

_The elevator doors finally opened and I was relieved of that horrid music. Athena was waiting for me and motioned for me to follow her into the throne room. As we entered the room I realized we were the only one in there, whatever she has to say must be private._

"_I see that you have developed feelings for Annabeth," she stated, cutting straight to the chase. I could feel the blood flush to my cheeks at the mention of her name, I guess I should have predicted this would be about her. _

"_Um..well there's no point in hiding it. So, yeah I have" I admitted. The look she gave me clearly stated her disapproval. _

"_Do you really think a Daughter of Athena and Son of Poseidon will last? She could be so much happier with someone like..Luke for example," she summarized. I turned away, not able to look her in the eye knowing that she is right._

"_Just take a look," she pressured. My eyes wandered to the image before me of Annabeth and Luke holding hands and laughing. The way they acted around each other clearly stated that they were a happy couple. _

"_She could be so happy with him, the one she has loved all along. The only thing standing in their way is...you," her voice sounded sympathetic but her words were sharp as knives. _

"_Your right," I whispered. As much as it hurt to see him and her together, I could see how happy they are. When we kiss, she doesn't smile into it like she is in the image. When I hold her in my arms she doesn't seem as relaxed and content._

"_So what do I do?" I asked. That was the final nail in the coffin, whatever Athena thinks is best for her daughter I will do._

"_You leave Camp Half Blood and never come back," she concluded. I turned around, not able to look at the Goddess of Wisdom any longer. Not only does she want me to give up Annabeth, she wants me to cut all connections with my friends. _

"_Fine. I'll do it for Annabeth, but what if I'm needed for a quest?" It was my last hope. If she could find an answer to this too, then there is nothing else I could argue with._

"_If you are needed, I'm sure Chiron will know how to iris message you" I turned around to face her. My head did an unwilling nod as I went to leave, knowing my voice would crack if I voiced my consent. _

So that's what led me to San Francisco. Athena better be right about this, because I am not so sure. I sat on the new carpet and put my head between my knees, trying to stop the everlasting pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

Why? Why did he leave me here? My heart sank when I was informed of the terrible news by Chiron. I ran to his cabin, not able to believe that Percy was actually gone.

There was no reason for him to leave, he had a lot of friends here and we were dating. Unless..he was tired of being my boyfriend. The sharp pain in my chest told me not to think such thoughts, and I pushed the idea aside as I entered his cabin.

My knees gave out as I looked around at the empty cabin, all of his things were gone except for some dirty clothes. I realized that the picture of us on the beach was no longer on his nightstand. He must have thrown it away, the tears in my eyes had spilled over. I was right, he did leave because of me.

Two Weeks Later:

Each night I would lay in his bed and sleep in his clothes, needing some sort of connection to Percy. My friends tried to help, but it was no use. Luke tried to get me to move on, saying that's what Seaweed Brain would want. So I stopped talking to my old crush, knowing that I would never be able to move on.

"Chiron?" I called out as I entered the Big House. Staying here with all these memories of what could have been, was more pain then I can bare.

"Yes?" he questioned. His eyes glanced down at the bags that filled my hands, a sad expression crossed his face.

"Please? I would like to return to my father's house," I pleaded. Chiron knew all to well of the pain I was going through, which is probably why he reluctantly complied with my request. I gave him a hug and made my way towards the car awaiting for my departure.

I climbed into the van and thanked Argus for picking me up. He nodded and half smiled, being careful to keep his teeth hidden. The van eased off the grass and we were driving to the airport, I refused to look back at the Camp. Like the old saying goes, its bad luck to look back at what you are leaving behind.

Since I had seen the scenery so many times before, I got bored quickly. My dad gave me an iPod touch for Christmas, I had fallen in love with it quickly. I used the electronic as my source of entertainment, I pushed the headphones to my ears and pressed the shuffle button. Tears welled up in my eyes as "Someday when I stop loving you" by Carrie Underwood flowed to my ears.

_One foot on the bus bout half past nine_

_I knew that you were leaving this time_

_I thought about laying down in its path_

_Thinking that you might get off for that_

_I remember that night we laid in bed_

_Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet_

_One for your grandma and one for mine_

_Said we'd draw straws when it came time_

_I'll move on baby just like you_

_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_

_When a sailing ship don't need her moon_

_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_

_Someday when I stop loving you_

_I bet all I had on a thing called love_

_Guess in the end it wasn't enough_

_And it's hard to watch you leave right now_

_I'm gonna have to let you go somehow_

_Somehow.._

_I'll move on baby just like you_

_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_

_When a sailing ship don't need her moon_

_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_

_Someday when I stop loving you_

_Ooooh..someday..ohh someday_

_I'll move on baby just like you_

_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_

_When a sailing ship don't need her moon_

_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_

_Someday when I stop loving you_

_Someday when I stop loving you_

My mind refused to take in the words, knowing that my predicament was pretty much the same as hers. I quickly changed the song, knowing that if I allowed myself to listen to it I would break down.

**Come on now, did you really expect Annabeth to end up with Luke? ;) Sorry it took so long to post! Thanks again for the reviews! I love reading them! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Olympus**

Athena's POV:

"How could you do this to my son? To your own _daughter_?" Poseidon yelled. The Gods have been keeping updates on their children quite frequently, so my uncle knew the whole story.

"Because I thought it would make them happy! Have you ever seen a Daughter of Athena and a Son of Poseidon end up together?" I asked. Percy looked so broken when I spoke with him that even I hurt, but I thought he would eventually get over it.

"You know for a Goddess of Wisdom your pretty dumb," he spat. Anger boiled inside of me at being questioned of my intelligence, especially from my enemy.

"How dar-!" I started, but quickly calmed down and looked at things the logical way. As much as I hated to admit it, the Sea God was right. I meddled with our childrens' fate and made them both miserable, I guess I'm not so good with love as I am with war.

"Your right, happy? Now what do we do?" I questioned. If I could break them apart, there must be some way to put them back together.

"We? Oh no, you mean _you_. You put them in this mess, and you will get them out!" he exclaimed. Poseidon tried to keep his composure but failed miserably, so he just revealed his true form and beamed back to his palace.

"If they were really meant to be then they would find their way back to each other. Right?" I whispered.

"It took me a long time to get them two together. I didn't really appreciate you breaking them up," Aphrodite complained. I could have sworn that the throne room was empty, I guess I really am losing it these days.

"Please help me," I begged. There was no one better suited for the challenge than Aphrodite, if I tried to fix things it would most likely get worse.

"I have interfered with their future enough as it is. If I tried to rebuild what you have broken there's a good possibility that I may make it worse," she stated exasperated. Her eyes glared accusingly at me and they clearly stated that if they don't find their way back to each other she would never forgive me.

_What have I done?_

**I was going to continue with Percy's point of view, but I figured that it would be good for you guys to know why Athena did what she did. Which I never would of thought of without the review from ThePhoenix'sSong, so thank you for that! I love every review I receive, if you have any ideas for the story just let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV: **

Few Years Later:

I still went to Camp ever year, our group was so close we decided to take a couple months off from our jobs to re-visit. Travis and Katie married a year ago, Grover and Juniper had twins, Thalia gave up being a huntress so she could with Nico, Clarisse and Chris still haven't tied the knot yet but are getting close, and I'm still alone.

No matter how many internet dating sites, or blind dates, I couldn't find the guy for me. In my heart I knew the real reason, no man could match up to Percy. It just wasn't possible. So tonight I decided I would try a new approach, a bar.

Its not the most romantic setting, but its the best I could come up with. The Stoll Brothers said that the Bubble Lounge was a really good one and that I should give it a shot. My stepmother and I had gotten a lot closer, so she took me shopping a few hours ago.

We had decided on a nice black dress, sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline that stopped at mid thigh, black heels, and a charm bracelet. I didn't put on much make up, and my hair fell in wild curls around my shoulders.

I smiled at the mirror, happy with my appearance. Grabbing my purse, I walked out of my apartment and made my way towards the bar.

Since it was a Friday night, the Bubble Lounge was outrageously crowded. The music was loud, but not loud enough where you would have to yell over it. Most of the people there were at the pool tables, which I was grateful for. It would be easier to scope out guys if they weren't all crowded around the bar.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" the bartender asked me as I sat next to a black haired man. He looked strangely familiar, but I shrugged it off assuming I was just being paranoid. I glanced at the menu and ordered the first thing that caught my eye.

"I'll take a Jolly Rancher," I ordered. The bartender nodded and went to fetch my drink. I glanced at the man next to me out of the corner of my eye, and it was obvious he was drunk. He kept trying to get out of his seat but he would fall back into it, as a result he would cuss and his words would be slurred.

"Take it easy, Percy. Hey, I thought you were on the wagon?" the bartender questioned. Every muscle in my body froze and I could feel my heart race, as my breath came in short gasps.

"Ya know what? I..I can't do it. I just miss her too much Bob." Percy confided. So I was right, he had moved on and they must have broken up or something. Tears stung in my eyes and I wanted to leave, but I knew that I had to at least pay for the drink.

"I'll get you a cab Percy," Bob said. Percy was having a hard time sitting up in his seat, and he obviously had enough to drink.

"Wait! I'll make sure he gets home," I called to the bartender. I needed answers, and I couldn't pass up this perfect opportunity to get them. Bob looked skeptically at me, but I assured him that I was a close old friend of Percy's.

He nodded and had one of his co-workers take over the bar so that he could help me get Percy to my car. We finally managed to get him into the passenger seat and I payed Bob for the drink, and for helping me. He smiled and told me to drive safe as he went back to his job.

The car ride was silent, but not awkward. Percy kept mumbling things to himself and telling me how he used to know a really pretty girl with blonde hair. I wasn't sure if he was talking about me or not, but I blushed anyways.

Percy told me all about how his life was now, even though in his drunken state I was practically a stranger. He lived in an apartment that was about fifteen minutes away from mine, and he worked at Sea World. I didn't dare say a word, I was too amused at what he had to say.

When we arrived at his apartments, I was relieved that Percy was a bit more in control of himself. It made getting him into his apartment a lot easier. Once we had made it to his doorstep, he put the key in the doorknob and it opened.

His apartment was nice, but I decided to just pay attention to the details later and get him in bed. I stopped in front of a couple of doors, but they were just a bathroom and a closet. Their was a door at the end of the hallway that was slightly open, and it was the only one left so it had to be it.

As I helped him get settled on his bed, I couldn't help but examine his older self. He looked exactly the same, except for the bags under his eyes and that he was taller. I quickly snapped myself out of my daze, and headed for the door.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered. His voice sounded so broken that I knew I couldn't leave him even if I wanted to. So I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and slept in the arm chair across the room.

"I won't," I promised him.

**Olympus:**

"An alcoholic, just what she needs" Athena complained. She quickly chastised herself since she was the one who had done his to him.

"Well Poseidon will be happy. They are together, and they will work things out. I'm sure of it" she continued, talking to no one.

_BOOM!_

"Aphrodite! How many times do I have to tell you to stop drawing hearts on my thunder bolt!" Zeus thundered. Athena sighed and stopped spying on the children to make sure that Zeus didn't blow up Aphrodite.

**Wow! Long Chapter! Thank you Princess of Xing for your wonderful suggestion. And thank you guys so much for the reviews! No matter how much you write, the review is still deeply appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV:**

The pounding on the side of my head instantly woke me up, why do I always drink too much? I sighed and rolled out of bed to get some aspirin from the bathroom. I popped a few in as I walked back into my room and almost choked on the water as I realized there was another person in here.

My whole body froze when I realized the beautiful blonde sleeping in my arm chair, was Annabeth. How could this be? I tried so hard to make sure that she was happy, and now she has found her way back to me.

"Stop it, Percy" I muttered to myself. Just because she was here, doesn't mean that she's single. After all, Athena wouldn't show me that image of her and Luke if it would never happen. Right?

"Stop what?" she asked. Oops. I didn't give myself very much time to prepare to face her, but I might as well go ahead and get it over with.

"Nothing," I muttered as I sat down on the bed. My eyes traveled to her face and she had the same bags under her eyes that I did.

"So..how did you end up here?" I questioned. I kept trying to remember what happened last night, but it was just blurs of never ending shots.

"You were drunk at the bar and I took you home. You told me not to leave you so I stayed," she answered.

"Oh," was my brilliant response. She looked like she wanted to say something, but then she stopped herself. After a few minutes of inner turmoil she finally spoke.

"Why did you leave Percy?" she whispered. Her eyes were begging for an answer, and I didn't know how much I should tell her. But I decided to just go with the basics, no need to point fingers.

"I thought you would be happier if I was gone," I said simply. I had to struggle to not laugh at her expression, she looked like she wanted to punch me.

"What would make you think that? I love you Percy! And only you!" she exclaimed. What? So she didn't end up with Luke? Before I could refrain myself, I kissed Annabeth fiercely. She froze in shock at first, but responded eagerly after a second or two. I knew then that no matter what happened, Athena would not come between us again.

**Olympus:**

"YES!" Aphrodite shouted so loud that Athena fell out of her throne. She glared at the Goddess of Love as she got up and brushed herself off.

"That's my boy," Poseidon whispered, proudly. It seems that everyone was informed that Percy and Annabeth had found their way back to each other.

"Apollo, if you flirt with my Huntresses again I will chop you up and send the remains to Tartarus!" Artemis threatened. Oh goodness, it seems as though Olympus will never have peace and quiet.

**I am so sorry for the delay! I was having really bad writers block. I hope it was worth the wait! Please review! Thanks! :)**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Drama still continues to rummage around on Olympus. Athena and Poseidon still continue to bicker, but they are on much better terms than they used to be. Apollo still continues to pester Artemis' huntresses, much to her dismay. Aphrodite has finally stopped drawing hearts on Zeus' lightning bolt, and instead engraves "love" on all of Hephaestus inventions. Even Apollo can foresee a divorce in their future.

Poor Luke has yet to find his soul mate and wanders the vast terrain of the Camp in anger and self pity. Clarisse was killed in battle a few days before her and Chris's wedding. He sunk into a depression that no one could help him out of, and ended up killing himself to be with her.

Last but not least, our favorite couple. It took Percy a while to gain Annabeth's trust again after leaving her. After a few weeks of staying in San Francisco(Annabeth moved in with Percy) they returned to Camp and reminisced with their old friends.

Everyone accepted Percy with open arms, they had missed him terribly and were eager to learn the reasoning of why he left. He told them the same thing he told Annabeth, they felt there was something missing in his story but shrugged it off.

After a couple of years Percy proposed to Annabeth at the bottom of the lake at Camp. He thought it was a good idea since it was when they had their first kiss(well that everyone knew about.) She turned him down saying that it was just too soon, Percy was heartbroken.

Just kidding! She said yes and they married a few months later. When they returned from their honeymoon, Annabeth was informed that she was pregnant with twins. One boy, with black hair and sea green eyes; and one girl, with blonde hair and grey eyes.

The couple had made it through many depressing years, and surpassed it with flying colors. No matter what, they will never stop loving each other.

**The End :( And I wanted to thank every single person who has/or will review this story! It means so much! Oh and Princess of Xing, my stories are not better than yours! Just wanted to get that off my chest :) Anyways, please review! **


End file.
